Azula's Favorite Prisoner
by AndreaInspired
Summary: Suki's days of torture as Azula's "special project". Her only escape is thoughts of a certain water tribe warrior. SukixSokka R&R!
1. Chapter 1Captured

_Suki….Suki…._his voice spread through her body, soft like a warm blanket in the dead of winter. She clung to it but it was fading fast

"Mmm…Sokka?"

"Wake up." There was no warmth or kindness in the voice, and a terrible coldness seeped into her dream. With great effort Suki fluttered her heavy lids open to find herself lying on the icy floor of a prison cell. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the pain of fresh burn wounds began surging through her body. It was unbearable.

"Uhharhhh!"

"I see you're finally awake." The voice was syrupy sweet and dangerous, and the kyoshi warrior sensed that it was smirking at her torment.

"What do you want?" Suki demanded, panting as another wave of pain flowed over her. A ball of fire erupted from across the room where a girl about her age stood leaning against the wall. It was the fire nation princess herself, the very one Suki had battled earlier that day as the warriors defended Appa. Or at least she thought it was earlier that day, though she didn't know how long she had been taken as a prisoner.

"Hmph. Tell me, who is this Sokka? A sibling…friend…no…A lover perhaps?" she could hear the taunting in Azula's voice.

"What do you want?!" Suki shouted more forcefully, leaning forward with rage. It was then that she noticed the shackles that bound her wrists to the stone wall she was sitting against.

"Ohh, so sad to be separated from the ones you love. I'm sure you're warrior friends felt so lonely when their _fearless_ _leader_ was captured." There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Where are my warriors?!"

"Dead. I killed them all myself."

"_You're lying._"

"Am I?" Azula's hand slid under her silk robe, pulling out a golden kyoshi warrior's weapon. Suki could not help the tear that spilled down her cheek as Azula began fanning herself with it. "You know, these really do make good fans. It gets so stuffy at the palace during the summer heat" She cackled loudly, enjoying every minute of her prisoners suffering.

"You're lying…" Suki repeated less certainly, clenching her mouth closed and squinting her eyes shut as more tears began streaking down her face.

"I'm not. So don't think anyone's going to come rescue you. You're _alone."_

"I'm not!" In a rage of passion Suki lifted her head, screaming so loudly that the smirk slid off of the fire princess's face "As long as the Avatar is still alive, I will never be alone! You're nation will lose this war at the hands of the Avatar and all your prisoners will be freed!"

"Enough!" Azula clenched her fist and the ball of fire disappeared. She was silent as slow footsteps clicked against the stone floor towards the fiery kyoshi leader. And suddenly, Suki felt a horrible searing ring of torture surround her wrists. She screamed.

"I don't have the patience for insolence. You will learn to bite your tongue." There was no playfulness or torment in Azula's voice--- just hatred. As the ball of fire appeared again, Suki's pain subsided, but only slightly. She bit down on her lower lip but could not choke back the sobs. Azula had heated the metal shackles surrounding Suki's wrists, an agony so terrible it had rendered her speechless. All she could do was try and hold back the whimpers that threatened to escape her lips, holding on to what little pride she had left. She thought of her warriors, so strong and brave, and prayed that Azula's convincing voice had been a lie. She thought of her village and prayed that her people would be alright. She thought of Appa, and hoped he returned to Aang safely. She thought of Katara, Toph and Aang, the avatar, praying they were safe and fighting strong. And lastly, she thought of Sokka. Of the feel of his lips against hers, the warmth of his breath, and the strong comfort of his arms cradling her. She gladly became lost in the melodic joy of his laugh, the kindness in his smile, and the goodness in his heart. She prayed for his safety and longed for his love. It was her escape.

Azula's hand, despite it being one of a fire bender's was icy cold. It yanked Suki's chin upwards so that their faces were now inches from one another. The glow of the fire danced in the princess's eyes, and the taunting smirk returned to her features. "I will break you, Suki, leader of the Kyoshi warriors. There is no questioning that. You're suffering, however, is based merely on your cooperation"

Suki opened her eyes a little wider, her brow still creased in pain and anger. She sucked inwards then daringly spit right into Azula's eye. The fire princess wailed in disgust, backing away from her prisoners face. After a moment of pure bewildered repulsion, Azula turned back to Suki, all signs of gaiety lost from her open eye as the other remained closed. "Very well."

And with a burst of flame, Suki's torture resumed.


	2. Chapter 2: Healed

A/N: Hey readers, thanks for supporting my story! Reviews make me smile :) (I usually wait for about 3-5 reviews before posting another chapter). I always forget to write an author's note on the first chapter, but here it is! This story is about my favorite cannon couple in the avatar series, Suki and Sokka. After having an avatar marathon, I was inspired to write this story (sorry if it's been done a thousand times before ). Also Azula always fascinated me as a character, it's always fun to write about someone so purely evil and power driven. Rated T for violence and torture, this is not a fic for young readers eyes! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I stayed true to their characters. And, as always, read and review!!

Suki felt cold, alone, helpless. A stream of fresh tears rolled down her cheeks but she kept her eyes shut tight, not wanting to face the dark emptiness that surrounded her. Her wrists still burned furiously but she refused to let the pain get the best of her. She would stay strong for the ones she loved, even if that meant she had to do it alone.

_Suki…it's alright…you're safe now. I'm here_. A voice soothed her, soft and rough and full of emotion. She knew that voice.

"S-mm—s-sokka?" she managed, her own voice so weak and dry it came out a barely audible whisper. A glowing warmth surrounded her once more at the sound of his voice.

_Shh, you need to rest. Let katara heal you. _A coolness wrapped itself around her blistered wrists and the throbbing torment was soon replaced with a less intense stinging.

" My warriors...they…they were…"

_It's alright they're fine Azula was lying to you, they're fine. You need to calm down. _His voice pleaded quietly. Suki felt a rush of emotion; tears of joy spilling from her tightly shut eyes. It was alright. Azula was lying and she was safe, here, with Sokka by her side. She was going to be okay.

"Oh sokka…" was all she could manage, unable to contain herself. She felt his lips brush against her forehead, warm and soft and full of love. Yet suddenly it turned surprisingly cool and she felt her eyes flicker open in shock. A small hand hovered above her face and she came to the biting realization that it had only been a lovely dream. It made her want to cry.

"You're awake." This voice belonged to what sounded like a young girl, tender and quiet and full of kindness. The tiny hand moved away from her face and Suki was greeted with a pair of bright blue eyes, brown hair and dark skin. She looked like a tiny…

"K-katara?" Suki leaned upward, propping herself up on her elbows as she stared at the little water tribe girl in awe.

"I'm afraid not. My name is Kisume and I'm the prison healer." Kisume smiled warmly at her, and Suki could not help but smile in return. However, the earlier blithe at the thought of being rescued had worn off and Suki looked around her prison cell in despair. The warmth she imagined to be Sokka's body was really just a glowing fire a couple feet away. Her cell was as dank and depressing as ever and her Kyoshi uniform had been replaced with a ratty old prison frock. She looked down and her wrists to see they were almost completely healed and perhaps they wouldn't even scar. She turned to Kisume.

"You healed my wrists. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I also healed a few burn marks on your legs and arms. Believe it or not, I've seen worse. One man I healed had his eyes burn right in their sockets" Kisume said grimly, almost tearing at the memory. "He lost his sight, permenantly."

"That's horrible." Suki said, disturbed at the mere thought of it. It took her a moment to regain her composure before talking again. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Kisume's frown darken even more at this question

"Lady Azula is very particular about her…special projects." She looked away, staring into the crackling fire. "She hasn't had enough time to…to train you yet."

"I get it. I'm her play thing. She's healing me because she wants to break me, not kill me." An incredible hardness took over Suki's features as she too stared into the dancing flames. "What fun is a dead mouse to a sprightly cat." Both girls gazed into the fire in silence for a moment before Suki turned back to the water bender . "But why are _you_ here."

Kisume's gaze did not leave the kindling flames as she spoke. "My father was the leader of a small eastern water tribe colony near the earth kingdom of Ba sing sae. One day we had received an urgent message from our brethren at the southern water tribe, requesting assistance in a battle against the fire nation. All the eligible men from our village were to go and fight in the battle. The mothers and wives and sisters of our village were furious, saying my father was sending the men to their deaths. As it turns out, most of our men did not survive the battle."

"That's horrible….I'm so sorry Kisume, that your village had to see so much suffering."

"I was a long month of sorrow in our small village, I remember. The elders held a conference on how to justify the widows, fatherless children and sonless mothers that now dominated the village. Most were outraged that my father survived where they're brothers and sons and husbands did not. They said that he too should feel the grief and suffering that they felt everyday because of his choice to go into battle. And so, one night, when the fire nation came to our village, they turned me over as the village water bender." A single tear rolled down the young girl's face.

"That's disgusting." Suki felt a bubble of hatred swell up in her stomach. "How could you're village turn their back on you like that?!"

"It's okay…they were scared. Our village has been through so much in the past year, I didn't want any more hardships to befall upon my people." Kisume's eyes widened as Suki pulled her into a hug.

"You're so brave, Kisume. You have the strength and spirit of a Kyoshi warrior. It's an honor to be in your presence" Suki pulled back, and both girls' eyes were shining in the glow of the fire.

"Suki, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Who's sokka?" A feverish blush burned across Suki's face and Kisume giggled. "When I was healing you, you kept saying that name."

"He—umm…"

"Is he your boyfriend?" The young girl lit up at the thought and Suki could not help grinning like the eight year old across from her.

"I suppose you could say that…"

"Ooh, is he handsome?"

"Yes, in a charming, unconventional sort of way" Suki's smile softened fondly as she thought of Sokka's goofy grin.

"There was a boy back in my village named Keno…he was handsome too." Kisume looked down at her lap and began twiddling her thumbs. "It's funny, I always thought he would rescue me from this place…but that's impossible."

"No, Kisume, you mustn't think like that!" Suki's brow furrow intently, praying the young girl has not lost hope in this damned place.

"But it _is_ impossible. This prison is surrounded by a lake of boiling hot water. No one has ever escaped…successfully that is." Kisume added gravely biting her lower lip. There was a long thoughtful silence as both girls imagined the horrors of falling into a boiling lake. Kisume looked back at Suki's disturbed features and tried to lighten the mood. "You know, I don't mind being a prison healer. All the people here are enemy's of the fire nation, and according to papa an enemy of the fire nation is a friend of ours." Suki's lips turned up into a half smile at this. "I meet the most interesting fellows here, most are brave and kind and full of great stories from all over the world. " Kisume beamed at this and Suki's small half-smile widened a bit. "One time this man had the most outrageous stories about his pet racoonbear named Pongo" Kisume giggled. "I feel like I'm doing good, able to heal the brave war heroes who come to this prison…." She sighed and her smile withered. "However, not all of them are good. Some are rude and vulgar and enjoy harassing other prisoners. " Suki's smile completely faded at this and wondered sadly of all the hardships this poor little girl has had to go through. She was so young, yet she had to grow up so fast. To be taken away from her friends and her family to this awful place must have been a horrible nightmare for the child. Suki opened her mouth, but before she could say a word, Kisume spoke up. "Tell me about Sokka?"

"Oh, um—" Suki was caught off guard and another blush colored her cheeks.

"Please?" The eight year old begged, her blue eyes bright with enthusiasm.

"Hmm, okay sure." Suki smiled as the young girl scooted closer, obviously excited. "When I first meet Sokka, I thought he was a foolish, pigheaded male. And I was right." Suki laughed a little as Kisume stared at her with a look of utter confusion. "You see, Sokka underestimated the strength of the Kyoshi warriors because we were _female."_

"That jerk!" Kisume piped up, and then quickly covered her mouth. "Oh, sorry." Suki laughed.

"No, you're right. He was a jerk. But us _girls_ put him in his place." Suki smiled fondly as she spoke next. "But as he realized that we were warriors, not just women, he began to respect us. He got down on his knees, admitted his mistake and pleaded to learn from us."

"So, he's not a jerk after all."

"No, he's not. He's sweet…and silly… and courageous. He's smart too, he thinks of things no one else would even think to mention and has an interesting point of view. He's a great leader and a great warrior and I just know he's going to come rescue me. If anyone can think of a way to escape an inescapable prison, It's Sokka. You mustn't give up hope, Kisume. I never will."

Suddenly the door to the prison cell burst open. Azula stood in the door way, clapping slowly as she entered the room. Suki's eyes hardened and she closed her mouth.

"How very touching. Have you two had a nice little chat?"

"Lady Azula!" Kisume stood up quickly and bowed.

"Go back to your chambers Kisume, you're services are no longer needed here."

"Yes, princess." Kisume left the cell with a prison guard, her warmth now gone from the room. Suki was alone again.

"I see you've made friends with our healer. Silly girl. She should know better than to talk to strangers. I see we'll need to fire whip some sense into her." Suki stood up, the reflection of the fire dancing in her eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

"What do you care? She works for me, remember? I could have told her to tell you lies about her home village and how they abandoned her when the fire nation attacked their village. They were weak, just like her. So don't fill her head with silly thoughts of _hope_ and _love _and other fantasies. Because that's all they are_. Delusions_."

Suki breathed heavily, like a bullhorse ready to attack. But she closed her eyes and steadied herself, knowing Azula was just trying to get her angry. Slowly, she uncurled her fists.

"Hmmm. Good girl. I see you're learning self control. Funny, I thought you'd be a little harder to train. Guess I was wrong." Azula made a face of mock sadness and disappointment. "You know, that Sokka of yours sounds like a real catch. Perhaps I should send some of my men to go find him. Then I can have some real fun." She cackled and Suki's eyes shot open in fury and she took a fighting stance.

"Ohh, did I upset you? Was it something I said?" Azula had a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she stared into Suki's hell driven eyes. "While I'm at it, I might as well send some warriors to Kyoshi Island. It could be very useful to the fire nation's cause. If not, I could just burn it to the ground. I don't think your people will be able to resist our forces without their _gallant_ Kyoshi warriors to protect them." Within moments Suki had lunged herself at Azula, who easily avoided the blow. Suki used her agile Kyoshi fighting skills on Azula who fluently side-stepped each attack. They danced like this around the fire for sometime before Suki began to grow tire some.

"Why don't you fight me! Like a real warrior, you coward! Are you afraid you'll break a nail? Or are you afraid you'll lose?!" As Suki attempted to land another blow, something changed on Azula's face. Her taunting expression hardened, and her eyes darkened fiercely. Out of nowhere a magnificent flame whip erupted from her hand and struck Suki on the back. The Kyoshi warrior fell down onto her stomach and withered in pain, unable to stop a helpless wail from escaping her mouth. Azula towered over her prisoner, soulless eyes bearing down on the fallen warrior.

"Hmph. Do you really think a fanless little girl like you could best _me_, a superior fire bending princess in a battle of strength and agility? Think again." She cracked the whip once more on Suki's back causing another hurtling scream. "Such a pity. You were doing so well, restraining yourself. I see you have much to learn." Another strike. Another scream. "However, I'm tired tonight. We will resume your training in the morning." With a flick of her hand the whip disappeared. Suki twitched slightly and Azula scowled. "Get your filthy hand off of my shoe!" she kicked the fallen warrior in the stomach before heading towards the door , a satisfied smile on her lips as she looked back at the sight of a great leader, defeated on the floor of her prison cell. However, before she could leave, Suki used whatever strength she had left to utter one word.

"Coward."

There was a long, deafening pause before Azula turned around.

"What did you call me?"

"C-coward." Suki moved her neck around so her tear-stained eyes could look into Azula's empty ones. "You're…a coward… weak…pathetic…lowly coward." But before she could mutter another word, Azula's whip struck her back once more.


	3. Chapter 3: Cold

A/N: Hi readers, sorry i know it's been a while but my computers been down (I suspect swine flu). I ended up having to get it cleaned which means my story was erased! Well the chapters I had written anyway. I finally got motivation to rewrite the parts that got deleted and thus this chapter was reborn! I hope you enjoy it, and as always, read and review.

"You know...you really shouldn't talk back to her. It will only result in more pain." Kisume said quietly, softly running healing water over the burn wounds on Suki's legs.

"I know. But I refuse to let her win. I can't just back down Kisume. I'm a warrior. We don't accept defeat so easily." She cringed as the healer touched a sore spot.

"But you're fighting a losing battle, Suki. It hurts to see you so miserable. For the last three days she's beaten you to near death!" The worry was apparent in the young girl's voice as she continued to run healing waters on the blistering piece of skin, her eyes nearly watering with emotion.

"As long as my spirit isn't wounded, she can't hurt me. Arrhah!" Suki shrunk again as Kisume began her work on a fire whip mark that slashed Suki's thigh. It had been two weeks since Suki had woken up in fire nation prison cell, but she had not lost faith. Everyday she prayed for her family, her friends, her warriors and the avatar. And everyday she prayed Sokka would come a free her from this hell.

"This is going to sting a little" Kisume warned and Suki braced herself, bitting fiercely on her lower lip. She was laying on a small cot in the corner of her cell, shamefully grateful that an earth kingdom general had been captured and she was forced into one of the nicer cells with a hard bed and dim lighting. She had daily sessions with both Azula and Kisume, though some longer and shorter than others. But as the days dragged on, Suki's muscle mass shrunk, especially on the days she was denied a meal. Her eyes sunk into their sockets with weary and the bottom of her hair was singed from various "training" sessions with Azula. Suki wondered quietly, as Kisume healed her wounds, that if she did ever see Sokka again, would he still be attracted to the empty shell of a girl she had become? Immediately she shook the thought from her head. He was going to come rescue her. She knew he would.

"There. You're wounds should be nothing more than a light stinging by tonight. They shouldn't even scar. Try and get some rest, Suki. And think about what I said." With that, Kisume stood and left her to her thoughts.

The next morning was as dull as the last, and Suki awoke with an empty stomach and heavy heart. She shivered, for the cells were always uncomfortably cold to any non fire-bender for they were said to have a blood temperature higher than the average human being. Despite her chattering teeth and shaking body, she almost dreaded going outside, where the air was so hot it was almost unbearable as steam rose from boiling lake that surrounded the prison. She yearned for sunlight, however, and took every opportunity to get it. She mainly kept to herself, disgusted by the many advances both prisoners and guards made towards her, though most knew to keep their distance. It was incredibly odd for a beautiful, vulnerable young girl to be in a high security prison with a bunch of dangerous men, but luckily Suki knew how to handle herself. However an unlucky sap or two--new to the prison--felt the power of her blow if they tried anything with her and were soon to be ridiculed by their fellow cellmates. Today, however, it was an unfortunate prison guard who felt the wrath of her fist into his jawbone.

"Get away from me, you creep!" She screamed, a drop of sweat running down her forehead in the morning heat. The guard hit the concrete with a cracking noise and prisoners all around hooted and cat called in response. The sound died down almost immediately as Azula appeared from the crowd, an entourage of fire bending guards in her wake.

"Tsk Tsk, What a firey young prisoner we have here. Perhaps she needs some time to cool down in the cooler. Guards?" Suki's eyes widened as she stood, panting. She had heard rumors about the cooler, but Azula has never ordered to have her put in there. Three prisoners had died from the lack of heat when sentenced to the cooler since she arrived here. Perhaps she was next.

It wouldn't surprise her. She could tell Azula was getting bored of her tongue and her noble ways, and perhaps it was time for her to deem the Kyoshi leader a lost cause and find some other toy to play with. Suki traveled to the cooler in silence as two guards with smirks on their faces escorted her to her doom. When they finally arrived, they laughed and pushed her into a room incased in ice. Immediately her senses tingled from the biting cold that surround her and she sat down, longing for the warmth of a fire or perhaps the body heat from a strong pair of arms. After only five minutes of the frozen prison cell, she knew that fire was not the only thing that burned.

Suki shivered in silence, afraid the tears on her eyes would freeze there forever. Suki was never the crying type, but here it seemed like it was the only thing she could do. She rocked back and forth on her bare feet, so numb and empty and alone. She watched the swirl of her breath and thought of her parents, wondering if she would soon be joining them in the spirit world. With each breath her heart beat more painfully than the last. She thought of everyone she ever cared about, from her warriors to the village elders, from Kisume to the berry bush she planted in her youth, the one her grandmother gave her to teach the importance of life. She thought of everyone, especially Sokka, Aang, Katara and Toph, hoping they succeed where she could not and bring peace to this world. She closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the memory of her childhood and dreams of the future she wished she could have had with a certain water tribe warrior. She was scared. She wasn't ready to die. Not yet. She pleaded to the spirits as she sat, frozen on the chilling floor, whispering wishes and dreams to herself. Please, just one more kiss. Just one more smile. Just one more…

And with that sentimental thought lingering on her icy lips, Suki's heart stopped beating.

-

-

--

---

--

-

-

_Sweatheart…please, go back. _A numbing warmness spread within Suki, the feeling comforting, yet strangely sad. A voice she hadn't heard in years was calling to her and the face of a kind, careworn woman blurred into view. This woman had no burn scars or battle wounds, just a soft, loving smile darkended with anguish.

"…M-mom?" Suki lifted her hand to wipe the crust from her eyes in disbelief, but to her astonishment, she couldn't find her arms. Or the rest of her for that matter. She was just existing here, in this moment of confusion, dread, happiness and sorrow and all she wanted to do was fall asleep in her mothers arms, like she did so long ago. Long before the fighting and the fire, the torture and the deathes. Long before her world crumbled so perfectly to dust and ash.

_Suki, it's us, we're here. _A deep voice soothed her, one she hadn't heard since she was very small. No face could materialize infront of her, but she knew who it belonged to.

"D-dad?!" If she could feel her heart, she knew it would be beating strongly at the sound of her parents voices.

_Hunny listen. We love you very much, but it's not time for you to join us yet. You need to go back. _It was her mother again, speaking in that gentle, yet serious tone she always used with Suki when she was upset.

"I miss you all so much…I'm so tired, I…" There was pleading in her own voice. Pleading and defeat.

_You have to keep fighting, Suki._

_You have to stay strong._

"Inala?! Leea?!" The faces of her lost companions formulated in the haze before her.

_Listen, The other warriors are alive. We're the only ones that fell. You need to fight for our honor, Suki. _

_For the honor of the kyoshi warriors._

"But--"

_There is a boy who loves you sweetheart, he's waiting back there for you._ Her mother's voice was swollen with love an pain. Her flawless skin wrinkled in distress as her powerful gaze bore into Suki's heart.

"…Sokka…"

_The spirits have granted you the gift of life, they heard your prayers and answered them. Please, you must go before it is too late_

"But.." She was so very tired.

_Go._

_You must go!_

_Fight for the warriors, Suki!_

_Fight for peace!_

_Go!_

_Go!_

_Fight!_

_Go!_

Suki awoke drenched in sweat, panting heavily and covered in blankets. Kisume sat by her bedside, blue eyes wide and full of worry.

"You're awake! Thanks the spirits." She placed a cool cloth on her forehead imediately, and Kisume's lips trembled with emotion. Suki continued to pant heavily, barely registering the world that surrounded her.

"I…I…I'm a-alive?"

"Barely. You've been out for two days with a horrible fever. It's a miricale that you regained consciousness at all…Here drink this, it'll give you strength. " Kisume pressed a bowl to Suki's mouth, who sipped the warm broth slowly. "Luckily, Lady Azula's been gone for the past two days so I've been able to treat you. If not, I...I'm sure you would have died. " Suki closed her heavy lips at this. She thought she _had_ died and had seen her parents for the first time in eight long years. She thought she had also seen two of her most trusted warriors who had been killed by Azula's uncanny apetite for death and destruction. There was a hollowness inside her stomach at the thought.

"You need to rest some more." Kisume urged, standing up. "I'll go see if I can get you some more food to help you recover." She gave Suki a small smile before leaving the room. Without a second more to even think about what Suki had witness or perhaps imagined in that strange hazy dream, the warrior had fell into deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Determined

A/N: I'm aliveeeeeeeeeeeeee! I apologize for the very, very long awaited update. I hope all enjoy my fic, even though not every little detail is 100 percent cannon (it is fanfiction after all! :) Just a warning, these next couple chapters get pretty intense. As always, read and review!

* * *

"You've become so quiet Suki. It's such a pity; I do so miss our little bickers…" Azula tossed a ball of flame between each hand as Suki lay motionless at her feet. "In fact," She rolled the fire ball off her back "You've become a bit of a bore."

Ever since Suki's encounter with the dead, she had become a solemn, silent prisoner. One would think her deceased parents and companion's encouragement to stay strong would alight that fiery passion within Suki, but instead it diminished her spirit, sending her into a spiraling depression. Part of her wanted to die, to be reunited with her passed loved ones and leave this hellish world. The other part knew that death, as an escape, would not come so easily to Azula's play thing.

"What's the matter, precious?" Azula falsely cooed, a hand resting on her hip. She leaded down, inches from Suki's face, lips overly pursed in mock sympathy. "You haven't _given up_yet, have you?" Suki remained listless, eyes glazed, staring but unseeing in what Azula would describe as a frustratingly passive expression.

The fire princess spit, saliva hitting Suki's cheek, causing the prisoner to blink. She did not, however, motion to remove the spit but stayed in her sulky position on the floor. "Hmph. You're alive but I suppose I've broken you yet. Tell me, Suki, do you still believe your beloved Soko is going to save you?"

During one of their usual sessions, Suki would be on her feet by this point, shouting how yes, she believed _Sokka_was coming as they spoke,along with a collection of infuriating insults to thefire bending brat before her. It always resulted in the same thing—a long excruciating fire whipping and searing pain. This time, however, the pain was inside Suki. Though she did not speak it aloud, her heart murmured a single word-No. As desperately as she wanted to believe Sokka would come to her rescue, deep down she knew he wasn't on his way. She thought of him every day and realized, with a sinking heart, that he probably didn't spare a moment of his time thinking of her. He had more important things on his mind. He probably had another girl too. How could he not she thought bitterly, imagining him traveling the four nations and flirting with every young foolish thing who'd swoon at his charming grin. She felt stupid, waiting here for him, dreaming of his embrace while was probably off kissing some other naïve but beautiful girl.

Anger boiled within Suki for a moment, a sudden eruption of fury as this image filled her mind. It subsided instantly, however, as if the fire was doused with a bucket of ice water, and an overwhelming emptiness crept inside. He was better off without her, anyway.

Azula watched expectantly as Suki's face hardened for a moment then slumped back into its blank expression. She snickered. "I'll take that as a no," A satisfied smile curled at her lips as she straightened up, gaze still locked on her prisoners' vacant eyes. When Suki did not so much as twitch for a full minute or so, Azula frowned and let out a disinterested sigh. "Suki, you really have become a bore." The kyoshi girl almost flickered her eyes up at those words, for she sensed a slight sadness in the fire princess's tone. Before she could, however, she received a sharp blow in the side, Azula's heavy boot kicking her in the ribs. She crumpled over in pain, eyes clenched tight.

"I'll be leaving soon, so I suppose there's no reason find a new favorite." Azula reasoned aloud to herself, turning on her heel to leave. "I have an army to control and a fire lord throne just calling my name!" As she reached the heavy prison door, she paused, turning back one more time to look at the broken girl. Something tugged her smile down, not quite sadness but something similar-Azula frowned at Suki as if she had just put her favorite but ratty old doll in the trash. "When the avatar falls, Suki, and you're still alive? I promise I'll come back and kill you."

The sincerity in Azula's voice was chilling, and Suki was glad her back was to the door. Her words were not spoken with mockery or even a cruel tongue, but instead laced in pity mixed with a biting coolness. She was offering Suki an escape, the very escape she was longing for just moments before. Death seemed so painless and peaceful compared to the living world and Suki was almost thankful for that thought of mercy on Azula's behalf. She closed her eyes in time with the prison door closing behind her, and fell into an empty sleep—no dreams or nightmares filling her mind-just dark nothingness.

* * *

"Suki?" A small familiar voice rang in her ear, causing Suki to awaken. She turned over on her prison bed to look at her visitor, vision still blurry from sleep. "Suki, it's me Kisume" The small girl came into focus and although Suki had not said a word, the girl collapsed onto her in wretched tears. "They're taking me away! My father, my father..."

"Kisume! Oh Kisume, calm down please, it'll be alright" Suki was fully alert, sitting upwards in bed and stroking the young girl's hair as she wailed into Suki's blanket.  
"M-my father h-has upset the f-fire nation! A-As punishment, they're sending m-me to the fr-front line to heal fire n-nation warriors! I'm s-so, I'm so sc-scared Suki! W-what am I g-going to do?" Suki's stomach dropped to the pits of despair as she listened to the small girl's heart wrenching sobs.  
Azula. That _bitch_.

"We'll have to escape." Suki whispered into Kisume's hair. Azula may have taken her freedom, her strength, her dignity but she would not take Kisume from her. This sweet, gentle girl was the only thing that kept her sane; she let her know that the world was not an evil dungeon of pain and sorrow and that good people still existed beyond this hell. Kisume looked up at Suki's determined face with wide, terrified eyes.

"Suki, we can't" she whispered fretfully, tears streaking down her face.

"What other choice do we have?" Suki was already on her feet as she said this, a new energy seemingly pulsating off the once broken woman. This was one battle Azula was not going to win.

"W-well we need a plan!" Kisume said almost pleadingly, her tone hushed so her escort (the guard outside the door) wouldn't hear. There was something wild in Suki's eyes that clearly frightened the water tribe girl.

"There's no time for a plan. This may be the last time we're together before they try to send you off Kisume," Suki kicked the air a few times, her reflexes lightening fast. Kisume trembled from the bed as she watched in awe the kyoshi warrior's skill. The training sessions with Azula had tired her out and weakened her in the moment, but the long term affects made her that much more agile. Suki turned back to her young friend, cupping her face in her hands and kissed Kisume on the forehead.

"We can do this" She said softly, but there was a power in her voice that caused Kisume to gulp and nod although the terror had not quite left her features. "Just walk out this room as if nothing happened, I'll do the rest."

Kisume slowly got up from the cot and headed for the prison door. Suki then slunk into the shadows next to the door, quite and stealth. The water tribe girl gave one last panicked look at her friend who gave a solemn nod in return, as if trying to channel her strength through her eyes. Kisume then took a deep breath and open the heavy steel door, into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5: Desperate

For a moment, the prison felt unbearably calm as opposed to Suki's heartbeat which was pounding quickly in her chest. Kisume's tiny foot steps seemed to echo as she walked into the prison's grand hall to meet the guard standing just outside the cell. Faster than it took to blink, Suki darted out of the doorway and landed a powerful blow into the guard's neck, silencing any wail of pain or surprise he might have mustered. Kisume shoved her fist into her mouth to suppress a terrified squeak as Suki yanked both her and the guard back into the cell. Trembling, the water tribe girl pulled the steel door nearly closed as Suki kicked and punched the dumb-struck guard into unconsciousness.

"I can't-I just-what are we doing?" Kisume shrieked in a hushed tone, tugging on her braid in distress from a corner of the cell.

"Isn't it obvious?" Suki panted slightly as she dragged the guard's body toward her cot. "We're escaping! Now come help me undress our friend." Kisume literally swallowed her fear and the two worked quickly to de-robe the guard. Within a minute, Suki was donning the standard boiling rock prison armor and helmet while Kisume ripped a piece of the cot's sheets to create a gag and bindings in case the guard awoke. They tied and tucked the rather bulky man into Suki's cot, making sure he was completely covered before entering the halls once more.

Luckily, no one seemed to notice any disturbance and the two walked as casually as they could down the hall. Suki's hand was pressed firmly on her young companion's shoulder, but even the presence of her touch could not stop the small girl's trembles. They stayed in step mostly, but Kisume led the way toward her quarters, where the plan was for her to pack her things like she normally would have done and Suki would hopefully be able to escort her out of the prison or at least to the air gondola where they would improvise their escape. If all went according to plan, they would be out of the prison and plotting their way to safety by tonight.

But nothing ever seems to go according to plan.

"You there, guard!" The two girl's froze in place as the prison warden himself called for their halt. His sour, sagging face always reminded Suki of a badgerfrog and his low, hollow voice sent a chill through her spine. "Where is Officer Crut? I thought he was escorting the waterbender girl to the war zone." Panic surged through Suki's veins as her pulse quickened, but she did her best to remain steady under the warden's stony gaze.

"I am not entirely sure, sir." Suki kept her voice a low mumble, hoping to disguise her high pitched voice as well as the terror she suspected would seep into her tone from standing face to face with the warden. She had spit in his face once or twice and was certain he would recognize the kyoshi girl who had caused so much trouble for him and his guards. "He did mention something about fruit tart..."

"Crut and his insatiable appetite!" The warden scoffed, with a roll of his eyes but the two guards with him chuckled. Suki let out a nervous laugh and began steering Kisume back the way they were headed when the warden spoke once more.

"Where are you headed, guard?" Suspicion dripped from his voice.

"To the girl's room, instructions said she was to gather her things-"

"Officer Crut is the sole executor of those instructions. You are but a mere prison guard. Hand her over to me. I'll see Crut gets reprimanded for abandoning his duties for dessert later on."

The warden reached out the grab Kisume's shoulder, but Suki pulled her just out of grasp.

"With all due respect, sir, I think I can handle a little girl." As soon as the words fell from her mouth, she wished she could pick them up and shove them back down her throat. The warden's eyes flashed dangerously before becoming mere slits. Why had she thought the warden looked like a badgerfrog was suddenly a mystery because he so easily became as venomous and terrifying as a snake before her eyes.

"You dare contradict your superior? You dare speak back to the Warden?" He took a step towards them and Suki knew their cover was blown. Nothing she could say would be enough for them to be able to continue there little facade. Her grip tightened slightly on Kisume's shoulder before she let go and struck her foot right into the warden's pelvic region. She then spun mid air to land powerful blows in the both the accompanying guards bodies, tripping them into a heap onto the warden.

"Go! Go!" She screamed as she grabbed Kisume and they ambled hastily down the corridor. Guards from all corners of the prison were alerted to the scene, but the warden must have been too winded to issue commands and the guards were too dumbfounded to respond to the attack and escape.

"This way!" Kisume squeaked, her tiny hand clasping Suki's for dear life as they turned down a hall into the depths of the prison. They pushed past a group of prisoners who became rallied at their speed and urgency, seemingly aware that it was an attempt to escape despite Suki's disguise. They jeered and began pushing and shoving each other as well as their escorting guards, trying to join the escape but creating a mosh pit of diversion all the same.

The two girls flew down hallways and up staircase after staircase until their breath became ragged and their hands-which were still tightly grasped-seemed to turn blue. Finally, they made their way to the entrance of the prison, the gondola port, just feet away from sweet freedom. Suki had expected guards, surely, but the sight she was greeted with made her stomach curdle in the most sickening way.

"My, my, Suki, it seems you have not yet lost your fight!" Azula drawled blissfully from the platform, where an army of ten guards stood in her wake. Suki let go of Kisume's hand and stood in front of the younger girl in a protective stance, ready to fight. Azula just cackled at this. "You really are a star, Suki. One of a kind. So _noble_." Her voice was lush with playful mockery. As Azula took a step forward, the guards readied themselves in a fighting position, but she waved them off with a careless flick of her hand. "No, no, boys. This battle is meant for _me_." The fire princess took a few strides forward and took a battle stance, but she remained casual and aloof. "Be easy on me, Suki. I haven't exercised in _days_. All that traveling leaves me so stiff!"

"Kisume," Suki whispered softly, eyes still locked on Azula's taunting gaze. "I'll distract her. I'll distract them all. Just get to the gondola. Don't wait for me. Just go." She then took a few steps forward to meet her opponent, loudly matching Azula's confident tone. "What, you aren't going to lend me a weapon, fire brat? And here I thought you liked a challenge."

"Ah-ah-ah!" Azula wiggled her finger as if Suki was a naughty child sneaking cookies before dinner. "We're playing by my rules, Suki. You mustn't forget that!" With that she lunged forward, fire whip in hand. Suki avoided the blow with a quick back-hand spring and thus their battle began.

In the months that Suki had been held captive at the boiling rock, she had learned from countless, excruciating sessions with Azula what the fire princesses moves were. She was fast, to be sure, and her hot blue flames burned with such intensity that Suki used to recoil just from the sight of her. As Azula punched her fist through the air, sending comets of flame at the kyoshi girl, Suki learned that the agility she had gained while attempting to side-step her attacks during these long months had worked to her advantage. Never has she had such a large area to work with, considering their sessions were often held in Suki's cell (which was just another tactic of Azula's, making no place Suki rested safe). Suki utilized this, having the fire chase her around the platform as she weaved closer to her target. When Azula was finally in range the physical fight began and Azula could not rely so heavily on her bending abilities because Suki's fist and foot were leaving powerful jabs that had to be defended. However, Azula was not afraid to play dirty and on numerous occasions yanked painfully on Suki's short hair or dug her blood-red nails into her prisoner's pasty skin. They switched off from close range punching and kicking to far ranged fire play easily but as the battle wore on, both were growing wearisome. They both collapsed tiredly onto their knees, just a couple yards apart, when Azula flashed a menacing smile.

"Is this what you want Suki?" The fire bender pulled a golden fan from her robe and fanned herself happily. The sight of it caused Suki's eyes to widen considerably as she panted from her spot on the ground. With that weapon, Azula would be completely disadvantaged to Suki's attacks, especially considering the kyoshi girl had been forced to adapted without her fan in their sessions. The fan had been like an extension of her arm in battle before her days in prison, a deadly, powerful extension. If only she could get her hands on it.

It was Suki's turn to lunge forward and Azula was ready for it. They danced around in battle, giving each other painful blows in the side, in the chest, anywhere they could land a hit essentially. It came to a painstaking position in which Suki had one hand firmly yanking on Azula's hair while the other reached for the fan which was just out of reach in the fire princess's grasp. Azula's outstretched had was high above her head, but her other hand was digging her nails into the flesh on Suki's face.

"If you want it so much Suki, then go get it!" Azula screeched whipping around suddenly and sending the blade flying. The world seemingly stood still as a terrible scream ripped through the air and the fan landed swiftly into little Kisume's chest.


	6. Chapter 6: Destroyed

"Kisume! Oh, _Kisume_" Suki collapsed in front of the little girl's body, cradling the child in her arms. Crimson blood seeped through the young girl's frock, staining Suki's trembling fingers. Kisume's blue eyes were wide and her breathing was short like a fish struggling on land. Her shaky, tiny hands reached up to touch suki's cheek where fat, salty tears were streaking down rapidly.

"S-stay str-strong Suki" Kisume's voice was a weak, barely audible whisper. "D-don't let Azula t-take y-your fire."

"Kisume don't leave me! Please, _please..._" Suki pressed the little girl's hand to her lips and kissed it, the metallic taste of blood filling her sense. Kisume's blood.

Despite Suki's pleas, she was fading. Her hands slacked down at her sides and her eye lids drooped heavily. Her breath soften and within seconds it stopped completely. Suki let out a heart-wrenching wail.

"No no no no Kisume you can't die! You can't!" Sobs racked her entire body as Suki clung to the blood-soaked child in her arms. "You're the healer! You've healed me so many times, saved me in so many ways, Kisume, and now it's my turn and I can't save you!" She whimpered and wailed, pleading for the spirits to bring Kisume back, but nothing she did or said would cause the young girl to stir. She was gone, eternally, and so was her warmth and light leaving Suki in a dark place, much lonelier and full of sorrow than she had ever thought were possible.

"Now, look what you made me do." Azula's voice was low and it sent a jolt of terrible hatred and disgust through Suki. "I hope you've learned your lesson, Suki. That girl didn't have to die, you know, if she wasn't so caught up in your foolishness. Why, if you hadn't met I'm sure she'd still be alive." Her words were like salt on a fatal wound and Suki's whole person contorted with rage and depression. She covered her face with her hands and wept without shame, still rooted on the ground next to Kisume's body. When she spoke next, the power in her voice seemed to shake the ground.

"JUST KILL ME!" she screamed, turning to look at Azula for the first time since Kisume was struck. Suki's face was smudged with blood and tears, with little marks where Azula's nails had pierced her flesh. The skin under one of her eyes was blacken and bruised, her hair disheveled and a wild and terrible sadness seemed to seep from her very being. "Just kill me...every beautiful thing in my life has been destroyed. You've broke me. You've won. Just...just kill me. Please."

Azula's face remained very even during Suki's outburst as she stared unblinkingly into her prisoner's eyes. Very slowly, she walked towards Suki who was still sobbing to herself on the ground. The guards all around were deafeningly silent as they watched the fire nation princess stop in front of the kyoshi girl. With one swift movement she smacked the back of her hand smartly across Suki's face. The sound echoed into the silence and little bursts of light clouded Suki's vision as she collapsed on the pavement next to Kisume. Within moments Azula was stepping back to her guards, issuing orders.

"Get that pathetic girl out of my site, I can't believe you worthless dolts let her escape in the first place."

Suki's eyes were tear-stained slits as she lay motionless and defeated on the floor. She reached out and used two gentle fingers to close Kisume's unseeing eyes and then softly stroked the dead girl's cheek. Just behind them was the air gondola.

"You almost made it, Kisume" She whispered. "I'm so proud of you. You were always so brave and so strong." She chocked on a quiet sob as she spoke next. "I'm sorry I failed you."


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited

A/N: I sincerely apologize to all my readers for the very very delayed posting. I wish I had a good excuse for you but I do not. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the positive feedback! Comments and reviews are always appreciated!

A month and a half passed and Azula did not return to Suki's cell. Kisume's death had been her final blow of misery on her favorite prisoner, a sickening parting gift deeper than any physical scar she could have branded with her flames. However, instead of the listless existence she had been honing before the escape attempt, Suki returned to herself a bit—more present in her daily life than she had been in a while. It was Kisume's wish for her to stay strong and so she tried to honor her memory by focusing on the good in the world around her just as the young water tribe girl would have done. Not a week after she passed a small wild flower sprouted from a crack in the prison yard and Suki took that as a sign from the spirits that she was in their grace. Suki also took comfort in knowing that Kisume's body had been returned to her homeland. Although she knew it was meant as message to her father, to fill him with sorrow and grief, she was glad the little girl was back where she was loved and out of the dark prison for good.

Suki lied in her bed, counting the little notches on her bed post. Seventeen weeks and four days she had been held captive according to the indents. She touched her face—in the shadow of her hairline near her left ear small little marks in the shape of a crescent moon followed the curve of her face where Azula's nails had dug into her flesh. She followed her neck down to a part of her back that was nearly finished healing; a patch of boils brought on by a fire whip was now a sand papery scab. Luckily due to her borrowed prison armor during the battle these were the only lasting physical wounds-only her face had been exposed after Azula had ripped her helmet off. Had she been more injured the thought sent shivers through her spine for without kisume's healing touch she would have had to endure the pain over these last few weeks alone.

Despite Suki's efforts to remain conscious and stable in her dank little world, loneliness crippled her soul. Without a friendly face or comfort left, staying optimistic was proving to be a very difficult task. Her only joy now was brought on by sitting in the sweltering sun of the prison yard from which she had just returned, and now was faced with long hours of dark solitude in her cell. She put her hands behind her head and sighed heavily, staring unblinkingly at the cold prison ceiling when the click and shriek of her cell door opening caused her head to turn. In walked a standard prison guard, his clunking steps approaching her bed. She immediately sat upright.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" She challenged, feet planting on the ground. The guard smirked, taking a lofty stance and crossing his arms.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Suki turned away in annoyance. He was most likely another guard who had advanced on her on some point although she had hoped her knuckles would have been enough to inflict some distance between herself and those foolish cads.

"You people all look the same to me." She said with bite however this did not ward him away. Instead he smiled wider, a lopsided grin.

"Oh? Then maybe you'll recognize this—" To her horror the guard puckered his lips and dove for her mouth but Suki was ready for his attack. She firmly grabbed his face then pushed him with all her force into the cell wall—the nerve of this grimy, boorish louse making a house call to her cell! What kind of idiotic creep would do such a—and as his back hit the wall his helmet flung off and bright blue eyes met with Suki's soft brown gaze. Her heart leapt as if it were jumping free of her chest and her eyes widened in disbelief but despite herself she found the name fall from her lips—the very name that whispered through her mind over these long few months, the name she swore she would let go if only she could stop her memories from replaying that laugh, that smell of spiced cologne with a hint of beef, that eccentric voice, that lopsided grin—how had she not recognized it was him? "Sokka!"

She flung herself around him, crouching down to where he sat dumbfounded on the floor. She wrapped herself so tightly to prove he was real and he was here—that he came for her after all. "It's you!" Tears blurred her tightly shut eyes, a smile gracing her lips at the feel of his own strong arms pulling her into a comforting and reassuring embrace. They stayed this way for a long while though it could never be enough for him to know what it meant that he had found her. She pulled away first, knowing that there was so much to say but she lost her voice as she opened her eyes and found his staring back at her. He put a tender hand to her cheek and brushed a rapidly falling tear away and gave her smile that said "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner" She wanted to kiss his fingertips but before she could get a handle on herself Sokka put his arms back around her and lifted Suki to her feet. Her stomach swooped at the gesture and she kept her hands on his shoulders knowing she might buckle with emotion without his solid presence holding her up.

"The other Kyoshi Warriors, are they here?" His concern, stretching farther than her own wellbeing but to that of her comrades touched Suki but she had to look away, wishing she knew the whereabouts of her warriors.

"No…I don't know where they are. They locked me in here because I'm the leader." Sokka registered the pain that flashed over Suki's face and placed a comforting hand on her cheek once more.

"Well you won't be here for long-I'm busting you out." He said it so defiantly, wanting her to know that he hadn't failed her yet and that he would do all he could to take her away from this place. It felt like a dream, a sweet scenario created by her subconscious to fill the loneliness but this was far too real, to perfect and imperfect to be anything but Sokka and reality. Suki had always been a strong, independent warrior not a damsel in distress but she knew she could not escape this prison on her own despite her wits and grit. She always worked better in a team, her warriors proved that logic and with Sokka here the world seemed possible. She cupped his hand with her own, letting her cheek nuzzle into his rough palm so grateful they were together once more.

"I'm so glad to see you, Sokka…I knew you'd come." She squeezed his hand as a signal and he released her face only to pull her into an embracing kiss. His warmth spread into her, tingling from their lips and slowly enveloping her entire body, stirring right in her chest. This was a kiss far greater than one they had ever shared, so full of longing and fervor yet comforting all the same. Although the effect was lasting a metallic knock to the prison door cut their reunion short. From outside the cell muffled voices were arguing and Suki looked to Sokka with puzzlement. He put a single finger to his lips to motion silence then grabbed her hand and together they crept down in front of the door. Sokka perked his ears at the sound of the guards struggle outside and he leaned into Suki's hair, his breath tickling her neck as he whispered. "I'll come back for you soon, I promise." He left a small kiss on her hairline before sneaking out of her cell. Suki touched the place where his lips had been and slumped against the door, allowing the happy tears from before to spill down her face, knowing that Sokka was here now, and she would be alright.


End file.
